Description: (Applicant's Description) The VCC Glassware Washing Facility will address the routine needs for sterile and clean-but-not-sterile lab glassware by the Cancer Center?s laboratory scientists. Most Cancer Center members currently do not have centralized glassware support. As VCC laboratories (including laboratory Shared Resources) have gradually been brought together in the last 2 years, the possibility of a cost-effective centralized facility serving at least a portion of our investigators has arisen. When Cancer Center laboratories (including shared resources) are finally consolidated into a single new facility in 2001, it will be possible to have a highly cost effective centralized glassware core that will serve many of our laboratory investigators. This core is being built in the new space. In its first year, this facility will serve primarily members of the Cell Signaling & Growth Control Program currently located in the Medical Alumni Building. The proposed facility will initially serve ten (10) investigators, six (6) of who together have sixteen (16) peer-reviewed funded projects. In anticipation of a single, efficient set of support services including glassware preparation for the new Cancer Center Laboratories, we are now requesting CCSG support of this essential centralized facility.